JSMN: A RWBY Fanfic
by strideQC
Summary: This fanfic follows team Jun Juniper, Sterling Skye, Mari Gale, and Nerine Nova and their journey at Beacon Academy. Read as they fight Grimm, attend classes, and deal with the struggles of becoming a huntsman. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RWBY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT TOWARDS ROOSTER TEETH This story is followed through the eyes of Jun Juniper, This is my first Fanfiction.
1. Chapter I: The Beginning

**A/N: Welcome and thanks for reading my fanfic. This fic will be in the p.o.v of Jun Juniper. This is my first fanfic so feedback is appreciated. I have posted the first three chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I'm finally here. Vale, a city with tall buildings and diverse cultures. It's something else compared to the small town where I come from. All thanks to my hard work with the old man I can now start the journey to my dreams of becoming a huntsman. I stroll the city trying to read the handwritten directions he gave me, but his handwriting was always something else. I see a gray-haired old man, wearing a green shirt and red apron running a noodle stand. 'A Simple Wok' huh, kind of creative kind of not. I walk up to the stand and ask him how to get to Beacon Academy. He just nods and points me towards a general direction. I thank him and walk towards the way he pointed.

All though, his directions were vague, I somehow made it to the landing area in time. I see the airship approaching and some people looking at it in awe. The draft of the airship landing blows a strong gust of air towards everyone making most people in the area cover their faces, including me. The airship opens its doors and everyone eager boards the ship. I barely made it here so I'm part of the last to board. The airship is well-spaced and has large windows on both sides of it. As it gets higher up everyone crowds the windows to see the city of Vale. I find an open spot next to the window and look at the city, dropping my bag there. It's definitely a view, I bet it looks even better at night. I start to zone out admiring the city, but I'm brought back by the holo-tv that starts playing the news. It talks about Roman Torchwick, who is a terrorist and something about Faunus' civil rights. I could honestly care less about that kind of stuff, but I'm going to have to keep updated on this stuff once I am a huntsman. The news stops playing and a hologram of a blonde lady with glasses appears. She introduces herself as Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon Academy, and welcomes us 'kids' into the academy. The hologram then shuts off and a blonde, wearing a black hoodie, somewhat glimmering armor, and a sword by his side, covering his mouth bumps into me walking almost like a drunkard. I feel bad for him as I get seasick. A projectile comes out of his mouth like a water hose, and a girl in a red hood then starts screeching and tells him to get away from her. Out in the crowd of people, I hear someone call him Vomit Boy. Yikes, that's definitely going to stick with him awhile. With all the commotion an announcement comes on and everyone goes silent.

"We are now arriving at Beacon Academy. I repeat, we are now arriving at Beacon Academy." the female voice over the intercom says. I pick up my bag, and everyone again crowds the windows to admire the academy. The academy grows bigger and bigger as it approaches and finally lands. A huge sea of people gather around the exits, eager to get off, especially Vomit Boy, but who am I to kid? It's the start of my dreams, and I'm desperate to see where it takes me. I exit off the airship and take my first steps to a new beginning. I start to follow the pathway but freeze in the middle to admire the academy. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, exhaling out slowly I reopen my eyes. It all officially starts here; four dedicated years of training, studying, and hardships to become a full-fledged huntsman.


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon Academy

**Chapter 2: Beacon Academy**

I feel the piercing energy of a bunch of people looking at me as I stroll down Beacon's long pathway. I stop and look around for that piercing energy. Finding it, I'm met with laughter and head-turning of a group of girls, one of them even waves at me. I give an awkward smile and wave back at her. The group excitedly crowd the girl that waved at me, and I continue to make my way down the pathway. I get to the crossroads and I catch a glimpse of one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Her long white locks of hair tied up in an off-center ponytail, her slim figure, and pale blue eyes mesmerize me. With beauty does come flaws, over her left eye runs a crooked vertical scar. I wonder how she got that, a training accident perhaps? I continue down along going to following some of the familiar faces I saw on the airship.

BOOM! I hear right behind me, causing me to jump and drop my bag. I turn around and see a huge ball of fire and other dust elements engulf the girl with white hair. Her clothes ruined and covered in dust, she yells at the girl in the red hood "Aren't you a little bit too young to be attending Beacon?" I look at the girl in the red hood a little closer and see that she does look a little bit young but what stands out is that she has silver eyes. I've never seen anybody with silver eyes. I start to walk towards them but stop as soon a girl with a black twitching hair bow intervenes.

"It's heiress actually... Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She says while picking up a dust vial. Well, at least I know the white-haired girl's name now.

"Finally, some recognition," Weiss says high and mighty almost like she's looking down on these girls.

"The same company infamous for its controversy labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl with the black hair bow adds. Weiss walks towards her and takes the vial out of her hand and storms off with her belongings right behind her.

The girl in the red hood stands up and waves to Weiss "I promise I'll make this up to you!" I see her slump her shoulders and turn around to say something to the mysterious girl with the black hair bow but can't as she is already walking away from her. I start heading towards her to try and cheer her up but Vomit Boy beats me to her. They both look at me and I shake my hand. "Hey, I'm Jun, Jun Juniper. I saw what happened with Weiss and that other girl, everything fine?" I ask.

"Fantastic, Just a rough first day I guess. I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you Jun." She says with a hint of sarcasm. She sticks out her hand and I shake it. I look towards Vomit Boy with my hand out

"Nice to meet you?" I give him a confused look. He fumbles with his words before grabbing shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Jun. Jaune is my name."

"Nice to meet you Jaune, now I don't have to keep calling you Vomit Boy in my head." I tease him a little and he lets out an awkward laugh, while Ruby tries to hide hers behind her hood. The three of us start wondering the grounds of the academy and end up near a large fountain, I end up learning Jaune gets motion sickness easily and Ruby was the first one to call him Vomit Boy. In Jaune's defense, he calls Ruby crater face and I thought was pretty clever of him. I give Jaune a high five for that one.

"Hey that explosion was an accident and not you too Jun," Ruby tells us sighing in defeat.

"Well, guys if you didn't get it earlier the name's Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, and the ladies love it" He confidently tells us.

"Do they Jaune?" Ruby questions him about it. While I give him a quizzical look.

"They will, well, I hope they will." He says hopefully. We keep wondering in silence just listening to the sounds around us Ruby out of nowhere pulls her weapon out. Jaune and I are phased as huge scythe appears in front of us. I stand there in awe and wonder how such a small girl can carry a weapon of that size. She starts to explain to us how she designed her beloved Crescent Rose at Signal Academy and its also a highly customizable sniper rifle. Ruby then sheathes her weapon and puts it back. Jaune pulls out his weapon and shows us that its a classic. A plain sword and shield but his shield is the sword's sheath, which is pretty efficient if you ask me. He then goes to explain that his grandfather who fought in the war gave it to him while looking a little disappointed that it wasn't as flashy as Ruby's, but Ruby and I try to cheer him up. They both look at me and I unsheathe my Tachi from my side and hold it out for them.

"Did you design this yourself Jun," Jaune asks me.

"Yeah, I did with some help of course. I can insert incorporate dust by inserting a dust cartridge at the bottom to make the blade's edge have an elemental punch when I cut things." Jaune and Ruby give my weapon a look of awe. "That's not even the cool part about it." I resheathe the sword and then press a button on the hilt. Jaune backs up a little bit and Ruby is practically drooling over it. "Here is my beloved Tranquility. A sword and compact SMG hybrid." I press the button again it reverts back to a sword. "Pretty cool right?"

"That is so cool. Did you go to a combat school too?" Ruby asks me

"I never did. I grew up in a large village near the eastern shores of Saunus called Orbis. A huntsman living there taught me how to fight and helped me design Tranquility." I explain to her.

"Uhm guys, where are we supposed to be at?" Jaune asks us while having a concerned look on his face.

"I think we go into the amphitheater," I tell them pointing to a large crowd of people entering the coliseum like building.

We catch up with the crowd and enter the building. This place is packed, there is an ocean of people packing this building.

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you guys after the ceremony." Ruby tells us she heads off to a busty blonde. I look at her leave off with the blonde, and the blonde smiles and waves at me. I wave back at her and give her an awkward smile. Jaune looks at me in distraught.

"Great, where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" He says while letting out a heavy sigh.

"No idea, but good luck with that." I tell him while shrugging. I look around and see that Ruby is talking about something with Weiss. Weiss points at Jaune, and he starts getting giddy. Jaune starts making his way over there but stops as the echo of a microphone fills the amphitheater. The whole building goes silent and everyone focuses on the stage. Professor Ozpin clears his throat and beings.

"I'll keep this brief, you have traveled here today in search for knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He walks off the stage and Professor Goodwitch comes up and takes over.

"All of you are to gather at the ballroom tonight, Your initiation begins tomorrow, be ready. You are dismissed." Chatter rouses up again and fills the amphitheater once again, and students start to leave the area. I see Jaune start making his way towards Weiss again, and I head over there to introduce myself.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." He tells Weiss as I walk up beside him. She puts her head down and pinches the bridge of her node. I wonder what she said about Jaune.

"Excuse him, as he is a..." I look at him trying to find words to describe him, "an idiot. Yes, an idiot." I tell Weiss, and I get giggles from the three girls. Jaune puts his head down in defeat. "I'm Jun Vanta, Nice to meet you." I tell her sticking out my hand.

"Weiss Schnee, nice to meet you Jun." She responds while shaking my hand. I look over to Ruby and ask who the blonde is.

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" She tells me. I responded by telling her it was nice meeting her.

"Well then ladies I will be on my way." I smile and tell them. I grab Jaune by the hoodie and drag him away while I wave goodbye to them. Yang gives me the 'call me' gesture, Weiss simply rolls her eyes, and Ruby waves back.

"You can let me go now, also what was that?" Jaune tells me as I have dragged him out of the amphitheater.

"Oh sorry about that, the word idiot was the first word that popped into my head. Also maybe you'll get her next time ladykiller." I tell him as he adjusts his hoodie. We start wondering and a girl with shoulder-length raven hair sitting on a bench gets our attention as she laughs at a history book.

Jaune nudges his elbow into me "What's so funny about a history book?" he asks me.

"Maybe you should ask her lady killer." I sarcastically tell him, as we both look at her she notices and quickly buries her face into the book trying to avoid eye contact.

"Maybe I will." Jaune tells me as he marches up to her. I lean against a nearby lamp post to see watch Jaune go zero for two. He clears his throat and puts on a smile.

"Oh hey, I couldn't help but notice a pretty girl like you sitting all alone laughing at a history book. What's so funny about it?" He asks her, she tries to ignore him by burying her face deeper into the book, but Jaune being so overwhelming she finally aggressively slams the book shut. Jaune startled a little, steps back and an awkward silence happens between the two.

"So, what's your name?" He asks her while giving out an awkward laugh. Her head down and book in lap she whispers something that I can't hear.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Jaune asks her one more time. She suddenly pops up off the bench and stares at Jaune.

"It was nice meeting you!" She yells at him before running off. Jaune genuinely confused looks at me and I give him a shrug.

"I'm going to go catch up with her, I didn't even get her name. You coming with me?" Jaune asks me.

"I think I'm good, also good luck." I tell him and he runs after her. I walk to and sit at the same bench the girl with the history book was sitting at. I stretch my arms and legs out and give out a big yawn. I look down on the floor and a page torn out of a book was there. I pick it up and see that it was a comic page to X-Ray and Vav. That probably explains why she laughing at a history book. I put the torn page in my bag and get up off the bench to start exploring the campus.

**-Time Skip To Evening Time -  
**

I enter the ballroom seeing people already changed out and ready to go to bed, their sleeping bags scattered on the floor. I head to the restroom and scuffle through my belongings to get my nightwear. I feel the soft fabric of my sweat pants and shirt and pull it out of my bag. I change out of the clothes I'm wearing, and hop into my comfy black sweatpants and light blue shirt. I nicely fold my vest, button-up, jeans, and tie put it into my bag. I walk out of the restroom with my bag, boots, jacket in my hands. I grab a provided sleeping bag look for an opening space that isn't occupied. As I do this I walk past Jaune, who's proudly walking around in his onesie. Seeing this, I shake my head a little and giggle. I find an open spot next to a window, and I set my things down and unroll my sleeping bag. I sit down and look around and see Ruby and Yang talking to that mysterious girl with a black bow, some shirtless guys flexing, and some other people already asleep. I grab my black leather journal and black pen out of my bag and start jotting down my thoughts.

** Day 1 at Beacon Academy  
**Well, today certainly has been eventful, I'm finally at Beacon Academy. It seems surreal, I was always talking about how one day I would be huntsman, and now I'm one step closer to fulfilling that dream. I got to walk around Beacon Academy, after Jaune ran after some girl, and let me say it is way bigger than I imagined. The dining is pretty big and seems like it has some alright food, the dorms look big, but I heard the rooms are somewhat cramped which kinda sucks. Beacon Tower is the most prominent building at this academy and it's easy to spot. It also has one of the cross-continental transmit systems that form the base of the tower. I should go call mom, after I've settled over here. Anyways, the library is huge, there's a massive locker room to store our gear in, there's the main lecture hall, smaller classrooms, some lab buildings, I swear I saw a small cafe and grocery store somewhere. There's also a health center, a few indoor and outdoor training areas that we can spar and strengthen our bodies, a workshop, some study halls, and apparently there's a pool and a farm but I haven't found it yet. I also met a few interesting people, Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Well those are the people that I've gotten a name from. I first saw Jaune on the airship barfing and got to talk to him with Ruby after, she blew up Weiss with dust. It was a really crazy day. Weiss is one of the prettiest girls I've seen and I'd like to get to know her better. I did make her laugh, when I called Jaune an idiot. Speaking about that event, I formally introduced myself to Yang and Weiss. Who would have thought that Yang is Ruby's older sister. Well, I guess I'll report back some other time then.

I close my notebook and put it back in my bag with my pen. I stretch and give out a big yawn before going trying to go to bed. It is kind of hard to do that when people are still talking. I somehow manage and use their chatter as ambiance. I feel my body relax and I fall into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

**Chapter 3: Initiation**

I wake up to the warm rays of the sun hitting me and the birds singing their morning song. I toss and turn, before groggily getting up. I stretch my whole body and rub my eyes. I see that a few other people are awake. I look around and see that a few others are already up. I go over to the restroom with my bag. I go into one of the stalls and relieve myself, I then get out of my sweatpants and shirt and grab my clothes out of my bag. I button up my shirt, put on my vest, I grab my socks and put those on, then I hop into my jeans, and finally slip my feet into my boots and tie them. I walk out of the stall with my bag and jacket and head to the sink. I grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth, then wash my hands. I run my wet hands through my long hair and style it, getting that loose quiff I like. I put my toothbrush back in my bag and head out. As I walk down the hallway I see Weiss in her nightgown yawning. I say good morning to her.

"Good morning Jun." She replies back giving me a smile.

"Get any sleep last night?"

"Who could with all the noise that was going on." I laugh a little and agree with her.

"Hey, I'm going to the dining hall to go get some breakfast. Do you want to come with me after you're ready?" I ask her in hopes she says yes.

"Sure, why not." She tells me. I can't tell if she was being sarcastic or serious, but I'll just take the latter.

"Alright cool, I'll meet you outside the ballroom?"

"Just go to the dining hall. It takes me a while to get ready. I will just meet you there." She tells me as she yawns and stretches her arms a little.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you there then." I tell her, and make my way to the dining hall. As I walk through the ballroom I set my bag down in the storage room, where we were supposed to put it. I walk out the door and bump into someone causing them to drop something. I look at the floor and pick up a book called 'The man with two souls', interesting title.

"Hey you're that one girl." I say surprised

"Excuse me." She says, guess I just spoke my mind.

"Sorry about that, I was just shocked. Aren't you that one girl that intervened when Ruby blew up Weiss?" I ask her.

"Yeah I am." She simply tells me.

"Well I'm Jun, nice to meet you…" I tell her as I wait for her to tell me her name.

"It's Blake. Nice to meet you Jun."

"Well, here's your book Blake, also you should tell me about it sometime seems interesting. Well I'll see you at initiation." I tell her as I hand her book back, and head to the dining hall. With a short walk down the pathway, I feel the light breeze caress my face and I enter the dining hall. There are only a couple people here eating, I take a seat at one of the tables and wait for Weiss to get here before getting my food. I look around and see an energetic orange hair girl and an annoyed boy with long hair eating pancakes. Poor guy looks like he just wants to eat his food in peace.

I look at the clock above the entrance and see that twenty minutes have already passed. My stomach growls loudly, just like my dog, Hana, when she doesn't get what she wants. I can't wait any longer. I get up and head to the serving area that has a short line. As I make my way down the line I get a plate with a stack of pancakes. I grab a glass of water and a fork and sit down. Without any thought, I dive straight into the fluffy stack and eat them. Being so indulged, I eat to fast and it gets stuck in my chest. I reach for my water and gulp all of it in one go. I take a huge breath of relief. I finish my breakfast and return the tableware.

After eating and waiting for those twenty minutes Weiss still isn't here. I get up and head out to grab my gear. As I enter the ballroom there is an instructor handing out scrolls and giving directions. I'm kinda frustrated that she never showed up, but there'll be other times.

"If you haven't yet gotten your Scroll come retrieve it. You will get a locker assignment, the information for it will be on your scroll once you have registered yourself on it. This locker will store your equipment and school supplies. Your personal belongings will be kept here and tagged and will be transported to the dorms once you get your team assignments. If you haven't tagged your bag do so now. There are pens and tags right next to me. You will report to the locker room and await further instructions." He announces. I get in line and wait to retrieve my scroll. I say thanks and grab a tag and write my name on it. I go to the storage room and put the tag on my bag. I unzip my bag and grab my light-weight gauntlets (Sode) and shoulder guard (Han Kote) and put it on. I close my bag and open my scroll. I register myself and get my locker assignment. I grab Tranquility and head to the locker room.

Upon entering, I go to my locker, which is locker 107. I open my scroll and enter the code to make sure it works; it opens and I close it. I see a Jaune trying to flirt up Weiss, who's with a Red Head. I swear I have seen her somewhere. And Ruby is with Yang cradling her beloved Crescent Rose. I go over to where Jaune, and as I get closer it hits me who the Red Head is.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" I ask them.

"Hey there Jun, we were talking about teams." Jaune tells me.

"Ah, alright. Isn't that Phyrra Nikos, 4 time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournaments?" I point at Pyrrha.

"Yup that's me." She says enthusiastically.

"I'm Jun, nice to meet you." I say to Phyrra sticking out my hand.

"Likewise." she says as she shakes my hand.

"See, told you Jaune so do you really think you're in a position to be asking her to be on your team." Weiss clarifies to Jaune.

Jaune head down and shoulders hunched responds "I guess not, sorry."

Pyrrha pats Jaune's shoulder, "Actually, Jaune, I think you would make a great leader"

"That would be interesting to see how that works out." I add in

"Oh, stop it!" Jaune says, while squealing like a girl.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss says to us with her hands on her hips.

"Sounds like Phyrra and Jun is on board for team Jaune. closer to her. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I can pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say snow angel?" He tells Weiss while inching closer and closer to her with each sentence. I step in between them.

"A little too close for comfort are we now. Well I'm not really on board for team Jaune but I am for team Weiss." I tell Jaune while giving Weiss a smile, causing her to blush a little. I have to say I am grateful to my mother for passing down this charming smile.

"Thank you Jun, and Phyrra mind helping him?" Weiss tells me as I see Phyrra take out her spear. I step back and see Phyrra's spear launch at Jaune making him fly back. The spear hits the wall and Jaune dangles from his hood. Phyrra waves at Jaune and says sorry to him. The intercom system goes off saying that all first-year students are to report to Beacon Cliff for initiation immediately. It plays once more and I start to walk to the cliffs. I wonder what kind of initiation this will be.

As I arrive at the cliffs there are a group of people already there. Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch stand practically at the edge, while in front of them are silver pads in a line. We all wait for instructions as everyone else arrives.

"Students please stand on one of the silver pads." Professor Goodwitch instructs. I step on last pad on the left and start mentally start hyping myself up.

Professor Goodwitch starts dispelling the rumours of how teams will be formed. She says that the first person you see will be your teammate for the rest of the time here at Beacon, and teams will be composed of four people. I look to my right to see where the people I know are and they are at the other end of the line. I pray to Oum, that he will let me get good teammates and someone I know.

"Now you all have been training to become warriors, you will now be tested in the Emerald Forest. After being launched off the cliff and partnered up, you will make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the northern end of the forest containing relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing. You will be graded appropriately." Professor Ozpin informs us on how our objective and how we will be graded for initiation. "Are there any questions?" I look at the others to see if they have their hand up and Jaune nervously has his up. "Good, now take your positions." That mother-

I suddenly get launched off the cliff without taking my position. I quickly turn around in free fall to see who recently got launched off, its some girl with pink hair. I turn back around and see a tree in front of me quickly activate my semblance to dodge it. In a flash I'm on the ground tumbling. I lay on the ground at a complete stop and open my eyes to see the leaves and branches of the forest. I get up off the ground and wipe the dirt off my clothes. As I always seem to forget I pull out my scroll to make a note,

**Note to self: **Semblance carries **Momentum** when you teleport.

I put my scroll back in my pocket and start wondering towards the northern end of the forest. I make my way through some bushes and keep my eyes peeled for my future teammate. I groan in pain, as all of a sudden I am on the ground, like a pancake, with something heavy on me.

"Sorry I missed the branch." I hear him say as the weight that was on me is gone. I get up and once again wipe the dirt off me. I look at him and he has black hair with gray highlights that almost cover up his small greenish-blue eyes. "Again sorry about that. I'm Sterling Sky, guess I'll be with you for the next four years."

"I guess so. Jun Vanta, what were you doing in the trees?" I ask him as I continue to wipe some of the dirt that's still on me.

"I was tactically trying to avoid the Grimm and make it all to the relic, but I missed a branch and now I'm here." He explains to me. Not a bad plan maneuvering through the trees, I would've never thought of that. Guess I have to think outside the box more often.

"Well then, that's one way of meeting your teammate. Let's go get this relic." I tell him.

We wander deeper and deeper into the forest and still have not encountered any Grimm. That surprises me, shouldn't this forest be crawling with them. Anyways what is up with this guy why hasn't he said anything since he landed on me. Could it be that he's socially awkward or he does he think he's better than me? Ahh, I wonder.

Sterling clears his throat, "So where are you from? That's a pretty neat sword you got there, I wonder where you got it from. I saw you in the locker room earlier chatting with those girls, like one of them by chance? Got many friends, cause I don't?" He asks me while giving a self deprecating laugh at the end. Where did this come from? Maybe I was right about him being socially awkward. He was like a curious child asking me all those questions in one go. I stop in my tracks and he bumps into me. I turn around and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Relax and breathe." I tell him and he does just that. I take my hands off his shoulders and answer his questions, "Now to answer you, I am from a large village called Orbis that is in the eastern shores of Saunus. I made my sword with some help. Me, liking one of those girls is up to your imagination. And yes, I have a few, and what about you? Where are you from, what kind of weapon do you use. You get the idea, basically the same questions you asked me." I ask him.

"Oh me, I'm from Mantle. You may be thinking why didn't you go to Atlas Academy? Well it's sort of hard to explain. I fight with a tonfa and shield," I look at him confused as I don't see any shield. "Oh my bad." He tells me as he flicks his wrist guard and a rectangular shield forms. I look at in awe as I was not expecting that. He clicks a button on his wrist and the shield retracts back to its gauntlet form.

"Isn't that a little heavy?" I ask him

"It was really heavy at first, but I've just gotten used to it." I wonder how much that thing actually weighs. "As for friends, I never really had that many back in Mantle, but you know now that I'm in Vale I'm hoping to make a ton."

"Well you already got one, since we're going to be teammates for the next 4 years."

"Thanks Jun, to a great 4 years." He tells me while smiling.

"Yeah no worries, now let's go find that relic."

We make our way through the greenery of the forest, pushing shrubs and branches out of our way. What seemed like an endless sea of shrubs we finally make our way to an open field with a broken down structure. We go to the structure and see that there are gold and black chess pieces on top of stone pillars, none missing.  
"Looks like we're the first ones here. Do you think these are the relics?" I ask him as I inspect each piece.

"I think so, just grab one of them. I'll be right back I have to relieve myself." He tells me. I give him a thumbs up and he heads over to the shrubs we came from. I grab the golden bishop piece and put it in my pocket for safe keeps. I hear a girlish scream and someone call out my name. I quickly turn around and see Sterling heading my way with a pack of Ursa chasing him.

"What are you doing? Fight them, don't bring them towards me!" I yell at him as I press the button on my sword, turning it into its gun form. Sterling sees me aiming at them and quickly activates his shield and stands his ground. One of the Ursa hits the shield and causes him to fly back. I open fire at the one that hit him and shred it with bullets. One bigger Ursa growls loudly and 4 more Ursa rush towards me. I change Tranquility back to its sword form and unsheathe it. I load a burn dust cartridge into it and prepare myself for the oncoming Ursa. All four of them pounce at me at the same time and use my semblance and teleport behind them. I make a horizontal slash at them, and they all are ablaze. I look back at Sterling and see he is slowly getting back up. The Ursa Major roars into the sky a warcry, and I get clawed in the back making me fly into a nearby tree. I slowly recuperate from the hit and grab my sword. I look for Sterling and see that he is holding off the Ursa with his shield and tonfa. He bashes his shield into one of them and then swings his tonfa at another.

"I'll be right there!" I tell him as I gather myself for a few more seconds.

"Hurry up!" He shouts. I rush over there and slash one of the Ursa that was trying to flank him. He put our backs against each other and watch as the Ursa Major and 3 Ursa Minors circle us.

"Guess this the end huh." Sterling sarcastically says. An echo of a gunshot follows his comment and one of the Ursa Minors falls and disintegrates. I look towards the sound of the gunshot and see a lens glare from the treeline.

"Thank you!" Sterling yells out. A girl with shoulder length pink hair comes running out of the tree line, launches some sort of blade with a chain attached to it. She takes out of the Ursas minors, leaving only 1 Ursa Minor and Ursa Major left. Another girl, but with long blonde hair walks up behind the pink haired girl, resting her lance on her shoulder.

"No need to thank us." The girl with the lance snarkily tells us. Her tone kind of irritates me.

"Whatever. There's still this Ursa Major and Minor we have to deal with." I tell her.

"Well don't worry about them. Nerine and I will deal with them. Now if you can excuse us." She tells us and they start fighting the last two Ursa. I hop in and Sterling follows.

"You guys the Ursa Minor then Help us fight the Ursa Major."

"Like I'm listening to you." The girl with blonde hair yells. Sterling blocks the Ursa Major's downward attack with his shield and I counter with a downward slash. The blade with the chain cuts and wraps around the Ursa Major.

"Now, while its held down!" I yell as I thrust my blade into its stomach. A lance head appears from my side and the Ursa Major disintegrates. I sheathe my sword and catch my breath "Nice work guys, and it seems like you did listen to me. I'm Jun, and you guys are?" The blondie rolls her eyes at me, and Sterling comes up from behind me and introduces himself.

The pink haired girl says something quietly. "Come again?" Sterling says.

"I'm Nerine Nova." She shyly says.

I look at the other girl, "What about you blondie?" I ask her

"Don't call me that. Do you not know who I am?" I nod my head no. She sighs and whispers something to herself. "I'm Mari Gale, heiress to the Gale Shipping & Trade Company."

"Ugh, I wish I'd known I had another stuck up, annoying, entitled heiress was attending Beacon." Sterling complains and starts heading back to the Cliff. "Come on Jun."

"Don't you walk away from me! We are not done yet." She angrily shouts at Sterling as he walks away from her. I catch up to Sterling and see the Nerine is holding her back.

After walking the same way we came from the cliffs come into view and we have been walking in silence the whole time. I can see that Sterling is irritated.

"You alright?" I ask him to try and figure out what's wrong.

"I'm fine, it's just she reminds me of Weiss, another stuck up, annoying, entitled heiress." He explains.

"I see." I say awkwardly as I don't know how to exactly respond to that.

"Sorry about that Jun. I'll explain it to you sometime." He tells me.

We make it back up to cliffs and we're greeted by Professor Ozpin. "Mr. Juniper, Mr. Skye good work on navigating and retrieving the relic. Please, present the relic to Professor Goodwitch." I grab the golden bishop out of my pocket and hand it over to Professor Goodwitch.

"Excellent job. Please feel free to go to the dining hall and replenish your energy. After that report to the Amphitheater and wait there for team formations." She instructs us. Sterling and I head over to the dining hall, grab a snack, and take a seat.

"So what's your deal with Weiss and Mari?" I ask him while he munches on a granola bar. He takes a sip of water and clears his throat.

"Well you know how I'm from Mantle, right?" I nod my head yes, "Well, my father works for the Schnee Dust Company, and he gets barley paid. Those people are so greedy and fake. All they care about is their public image and how much money they can make. I've talked to Weiss before at those company parties they throw. And let me tell you, don't let her appearance and the way she presents herself fool you. Underneath that is an entitled mean girl."

"And Mari?" I ask him

"Oh her, she's just another entitled, mean girl. I only recognize that name because my told dad me that the Schnee Dust Company and Gale Trading & Shipping Company are in a joint venture."

"What about your mother? What does she do?" I ask him.

"Oh she passed away when I was born." He awkwardly says while scratchy his the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about that." I apologize to him as I had no idea.

"It's fine, I never really knew her, but my dad says she was a good woman. She was always nice and caring and helped those in need."

"She sounds like a wonderful person." I tell him

"Yeah she does, I wish I could've known her. Well enough with the sob stories shall we head to amphitheater?"

"Sure" We both get up and throw our trash away and head over to the amphitheater.

We both enter the amphitheater and it's practically empty. "Guess we wait then." I announce to Sterling and he agrees with me. Now what to do, guess I'll just think about the future or something.

Sterling shakes me "Hey wake up the ceremony is already starting." I guess I fell asleep standing up. I yawn and look around and the amphitheater is filled with students. I wonder how long I was asleep. I focus my attention onto the stage and see Ozpin standing there with a big screen above him. "What did I miss?" I ask Sterling.

"He congratulated us on completing initiation and told us to come up on stage for team formations and leader announcements, when our names our called." He explains to me. I thank him and refocus my attention to him. I wonder who the two other people will be.

"Now for the first team, Sterling Sky, Nerine Nove, Jun Juniper, and Mari Gale you four retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Jasmine (JSMN), led by Jun Juniper." I head up to the stage shocked that I am leading it with Sterling and see Mari up there with disgust, while Nerine is hiding behind her. The four of us walk off stage and continue to listen to team announcements.

**\- Time Skip To End Of Ceremony -**

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin says concluding the ceremony.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there guys Stride here, I posted the first three chapters. So any ideas and feedback are appreciated. I hope you guys like it so far. Updates may be a little slow as I am busy with school and this is just a little fun project to work on.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dorms

**Chapter 4: Dorms**

All the teams were assigned their dorm rooms, classes, and uniforms after the initiation ceremony. I already knew this, but they are co-ed. I wonder what the first headmaster was thinking when he did that. Surely, there have to be shenanigans going on. Anyways, I'm the first one to the door, cause Mari said she needed help with her belongings. As I'm waiting I notice that our dorm is right next to Team JNPR. Jaune somehow got himself locked out. He bangs on the door hoping someone will open it. Shouldn't he have a key? The door right across the hall from his room opens. Weiss walks out and taps Jaune on the shoulder.

"Would you knock that off!?" She yells at him, as she walks back in her room, slamming the door behind her.

"You fine, there?" I ask Jaune, he jumps a little as he sits against the back of his door.

"Oh Jun, I didn't see you there. Yeah, I-" He falls back as Pyrrha opens the door for him. She pops out her head from the door frame and says hello to me. I wave back at her before she grabs Jaune's hoodie and drags him into the room, closing the door. I lean against the wall and check the time on my scroll. I wonder where they are, Mari can't possibly have that much stuff. Nerine taps me on the shoulder, and I see the boxes on the floor that she carried. Sterling and Mari struggle down the hall with all her stuff. I guess I was wrong about Mari not having that much stuff. I open the door for them and they start hauling all their belongings in the room, well mostly Mari's. I pick up my bag and some luggage and bring them in. I set the bag and luggage right next to the door.

"Agh, why is it so small." Mari complains while in the middle of the room.

"Well, I'm sorry it's not my fault!" Sterling yells back. We all look at him with confusion. After a few seconds, we all realize what he meant.

"I don't think that's what she meant…" I tell him and silence engulfs the room.

"Mari is right though, it is small." Nerine softly says, slightly reddish in the face.

"Yeah, just like my-" Mari slugs Sterling right in the arm before he could he even finish his sentence. "Ow, I was going to say just like my room in Mantle, and sorry it's not to your liking. It's not my fault you brought all this junk." Sterling tells her as he rubs his arm. Mari crosses her arms and gives him a dirty look. I walk to the middle of the room and start looking around to see how we can make this space more effective. There is a big window with red curtains in the middle with a bookshelf underneath it and on each side, there are two beds with red linen separated by the nightstands, and for each side of the room, there is a closet. Towards the door, there are two long desks lined with bookshelves above it, separated by the door. I look at Mari's stuff then look around the room again. I again glance at her stuff then look around the room. I then look at her and see she and Nerine have claimed their beds.

"Mari" I call out to her and she looks at me while laying on her bed. "You have to do something about all this stuff you brought."

"Well, my bad I thought the dorms were going to be bigger. I'll have some of it sent back to Argus" She sneers while rolling her eyes. She is starting to get on my nerves, I thank her while trying not to lose my cool.

"Sterling I got that bed in the corner." I tell him.

"You got it chief, wait, where are you going?" He asks while, I walk out of the door.

"I'll be back." I reply as the door shuts behind me. I heard some people talking about how we have roof access in the dorms. That would be a good place to clear my head. I head up the stairs and open the door to the roof. I see white long hair flowing in the gentle night's breeze, as she gazes at the endless night sky. I gingerly walk up behind Weiss and sit next to her. "Hey Weiss, wasn't expecting anyone to be up here. What are you doing here?" I ask her while staring into her icy pale blue eyes.

"Just here to clear my head." She tells me.

"What a coincidence, that's why I went up here. Also what happened to breakfast this morning?"

"I'm so sorry. You see I just got caught up with Phyrra, The strongest girl in the school combined with the smartest girl in the school together on a team would be unstoppable. But that didn't work it." She tells me. I tell her that it's fine and she can make it up to me some other time. "I'll let you know when my schedule is open then." she tells me.

"So what are you trying to clear from your head, if you don't mind me asking?" I curiously asked her, wondering what could be bothering an Heiress, probably a lot actually.

"I think Professor Ozpin made a mistake. I think I should've been made the leader for team RWBY." So that's what's bothering her, I thought it would be more home-related or heiress stuff. I can definitely say I miss my hometown and family.

"So that's what's bothering you." I think for a quick moment, "Well, I think he has his reasons on why he made Ruby the leader. It's still too early to make that call. I can tell you that I have doubts about his decision on making me team leader, but again it's still too early. So why not just give her a chance?" I try explaining to her.

She looks at me like I've gone mad. "Give Ruby a chance? Are you serious Jun? She's still just a child. I have studied and trained more than her and quite frankly, I deserve better." She boldly declares.

"Don't we all deserve better? Just try, as I said, it's still too early to be determining those things. It hasn't even been a full day of being part of a team. Look on the bright side, it could be worse." I say to her.

"How so?" She says with a hint of annoyance.

"You could be on a team with Jaune." I jokingly say, causing a slight giggle to escape her mouth.

"How is it?"

"How is what?" I look at her confused.

"Being a team leader?" She got me there. I look up at the night sky and ponder letting out big hmm.

"Well I want to say it's going great, but it's not. I think some people might get confused and think that I'm part of team JNPR cause of my last name. Jun Juniper member of Team JNPR. It does have a ring to it." I jokingly say causing her to call me a dolt while giggling.

"That could cause some confusion between people. How about your teammates, how are you dealing with Mari?"

"They're so far interesting. Sterling is kind of funny but he's slightly awkward. He reminds me a little of Jaune. Then there's Nerine, she's very shy and soft spoken. I'm just waiting until she's opened up to me and Sterling. She and Mari are getting along really well. And lastly, there's Mari, I'm assuming you already know her?"

"Yes, Mari and I have talked quite a lot at company parties my father would throw. I do know Sterling as well, but I've never really talked to him. It was more greeting each other than anything else." She elaborates on my question.

"I see, anyways Mari is something else. She overpacked for Beacon and most of her stuff is taking over the room right now, and that mouth of her is something else. Was she always so rude and sarcastic when she talked to you?"

"Sounds just like her, and no, she has never talked to me like that. All I can say is good luck." She tells me and I thank her. We both look up and view the dark blue and black sky peacefully together for a while, thinking. Weiss lets out a loud yawn, causing me to look at her. "It's getting late, I'm going to head back." she tells me.

"I'm going to do the same, but before we go back let's exchange numbers." She agrees and we both pull out our scrolls and exchange our information. We then get up off the edge and walk back to our respective dorms. I look at her while grabbing my scroll from my sweatpants, and say goodnight to her while giving her a smile. She tells me the same, as she enters the room. The door closes behind her, and I use my scroll to open my door. I see that my teammates are fast asleep. I gingerly enter and change from my clothes and put on my sleepwear. I set an alarm on my scroll, set it on my oak nightstand. I get under my red bedsheets and grab one of the pillows under my head and hug it. I glance at the clock hanging above the door and slowly fade into slumber watching the second hand go round and round, ticking.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello guys, hope you guys liked this short chapter! I would if you love it if you gave me feedback and hope you continue to read this! Thanks people. - Stride


End file.
